


Don't Tease ME

by Centa0592



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek gets Stiles back, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles teases Derek, Vibrators, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from and for an anon</p><p> </p><p>Stiles gets mad that Derek holds back on sex so Stiles teases Derek in front of the pack but then Stiles' plan backfires</p><p> </p><p>or </p><p> </p><p>The one where Derek makes Stiles fuck himself as a form of punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease ME

Stiles spilled juice all over Derek’s new sheets and they weren’t just any sheets they were his new ‘don’t even look at them hard’ sheets that Stiles was not even allowed on because they cost so much. So of course Stiles gets on the sheets while Derek is sleep and Stiles is sipping his juice innocently when Derek stirs and Stiles gets startled thus prompting him to his spilling of the juice. 

 

 

Derek got so mad he started to withhold sex and Stiles is man enough to admit that no sex is worse than being grounded with no cell phone, lap top or television. This was just torture and Stiles had enough of it. It had been two weeks and Derek was still putting Stiles on dick probation so Stiles decided to get even with the werewolf fucker by putting a vibrator up his ass. 

 

 

This vibrator has several settings and is very expensive he knows because he made Derek buy it for him. The lowest setting sends these little vibrations all through your body and is pretty much silent except if you’re an alpha which means while Derek’s little betas won’t be able to hear, Derek will and he’ll know that Stiles is slowly falling apart while he can’t do anything about it because his betas don’t even know that they’re together. It’s perfect!

 

 

Or at least it started off perfect because at first Derek was looking around asking if anybody heard anything and when they all went silent and listened and said nope Derek thought he was going crazy. Until he looked over at Stiles and stared at him for an intense moment then clinched his jaw tight as he realized what Stiles was doing at that exact moment. 

 

 

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he wiggled his butt deeper in the couch and Derek’s eyes flashed red. 

 

 

“Derek what the hell is wrong with you?” Scott was the first to ask. 

 

 

 

“Yeah man why can’t you stop moving? Are you like itching down there?” Isaac asked with true concern and oh Stiles was laughing so hard right now. 

 

 

Derek scowled. 

 

 

“No I’m not itching.” 

 

 

“Are you sure I mean we wouldn’t laugh…” Stiles laughed harder. “I wouldn’t laugh if you did.” Isaac corrected himself. 

 

 

Derek’s two eyebrows scowled so hard they became a unibrow. 

 

 

“NO I’m NOT FUCKING ITCHING.” 

 

 

“You didn’t have to yell.” Isaac responded offended leaning back against the couch getting closer to Scott as a safe haven.

 

 

 

“Jesus Derek why are you such an asshole to Isaac?” Scott shouted back rubbing Isaac’s shoulder for comfort.

 

 

Derek sighed and crossed his arms like a two year old because this was so not his fault. Which is why he turned his scowl to Stiles because this was all Stiles’ fault. And that’s when the tables were turned. 

 

 

“Stiles join me in the kitchen.” Derek commanded and Stiles jumped up holding his stomach from all the laughter; Stiles was so naive, he should have known by Derek's smirk that something was up. 

 

 

 

“As you wish.” Stiles said after joining Derek into the kitchen only to have the man push him against the handle of the refrigerator door which made vibrator hit Stiles’ prostate and Derek lifted an amused eyebrow. 

 

 

 

Stiles was in trouble. 

 

 

Derek got some sodas out of the refrigerator and before Stiles could slide away he was being bumped into the table and this time a low moan escaped his lips as he got breathless suddenly. 

 

 

“What was that?” Lydia asked from the couch. 

 

 

“Stiles being clumsy.” Derek snorted in response. 

 

 

The group merely hummed in return as if it was normal for Stiles to knock into things…not the case it was normal for Stiles to be pushed into things and left with the aftermath which is NOT FAIR. 

 

 

“Stiles you really got to be more careful.” Derek mocked as he pushed Stiles against the counter, the vibrator hitting the corner of the counter and this time it turned the dial up a few paces and well Stiles was officially going weak in the knees. 

 

 

 

He merely sat at the floor knowing he couldn’t make it to the bathroom to switch the dial back and Derek was liking this way too much. Stiles was in so much pain as his dick was so hard and his jeans were so tight and the vibrator felt so good and “FUCK”. Stiles needed to come. 

 

 

 

“Hey we’re leaving…you two are fucking disgusting like you couldn’t have waited ten more minutes so we could watch the end of the movie? Like who wears a vibrator while watching Remember the Titans?” Isaac asked offended and angry and okay what? They knew?

 

 

“You knew?” Stiles gasped out and Scott groaned trying to cover his ears. 

 

 

 

“Werewolves Stiles of course we knew we chose to ignore it because we know you and Derek think we don’t know that you two are fucking. We’ve known for a while you two reek of each other and now we’re leaving….next time do the kinky stuff when you don’t have company…assholes..” And just like that they were gone. 

 

 

 

“Fuck Derek fuck me.” Stiles panted out so glad they were gone and he was rushing to unzip his pants and get those damn things off so he could get some fucking relief.

 

 

 

“Nope.” Derek said smirking and okay WHAT?

 

 

 

“What do you mean nope?” Stiles asked offended, squinting his eyes for dramatic effect. 

 

 

 

“I’m going to sit right here in this chair…butt ass naked and jack off while watching you fuck yourself on the counter. You’re going to get yourself off tonight and watch me cum but you can’t touch me.” Derek said walking towards the table taking his clothes off while pointing to the counter and fuck if Stiles didn’t comply. 

 

 

 

“Now take the vibrator slowly out of yourself.” Derek said as he began to stroke himself slowly and Stiles did just that. 

 

 

 

“Good boy, now put the vibrator in your mouth and suck on it like it’s my dick.” Derek demanded and Stiles moaned at the thought of it being Derek’s cock. 

 

 

 

Stiles put the purple vibrator in his mouth and began to slurp on it slightly, enjoying the scent of himself while watching Derek as he started rubbing his balls. Stiles kept slurping though, running his tongue up and down the vibrator pulling it out slowly to lick and play with the tip of it and chuckled when Derek growled pulling on his balls harder. 

 

 

 

“Now makes yourself gag.” Derek said breathless and Stiles hummed his agreement putting the vibrator as far as it would go until he face turned red and he couldn’t breathe anymore spit coming up in globs as he chocked and gasped for breath pulling the vibrator out. He repeated the process three more times before Derek stopped him again. 

 

 

 

“Now put the vibrator back in, turn it to the highest settings and start rubbing your nipples softly.” Derek slowed down rubbing on his cock to slick his own fingers up pushing one inside of his self slowly and Stiles moaned at the sight it was so hot. Derek hardly ever fingered himself but when he did it always made Stiles fall apart and today was no different.

 

 

 

Stiles did as he was told fucking himself on the vibrator while playing with his nipples, leaning his head back to let out loud moans, grunts and groans. He pushed himself harder onto the vibrator grinding his naked ass against the bare counter twisting his nipples hard and with a purpose. 

 

 

 

“Fuck Stiles” Derek grunted as he pulled on his dick with one hand and teased his hole with the other and Stiles was done he needed to grab his cock so he could come. 

 

 

 

“Come without grabbing yourself.” Derek commanded at the same time as he added a second finger into himself fucking into himself and licking his lips at the sight of Stiles and yup Stiles was fucking done. He came with a purpose shooting all over himself and crying out Derek’s name like it was a chant. 

 

 

 

“Fuck.” Derek gasped out and stood up immediately knocking the chair on the floor and not caring. He strides over to Stiles and stood in front of him. 

 

 

 

“Spread your fucking legs and let me see your hole.” Stiles did as he was told and spread his legs as far as he could. 

 

 

 

“Now spread your cheeks so I can see how fucking wide you are.” Derek grunted out and that was hot. 

 

 

 

“Fuck Stiles your so fucking ready for me aren't you? You're fucking dripping wet right now like a pretty little bitch in heat begging for me to fuck into you. Did you like teasing me like that huh?” Derek moaned out as he thrusted right into Stiles with no warning what so ever. 

 

 

 

“I’m so fucking close to coming Stiles I’m going to fucking breed you. Feel you with my seed and destroy your ass for fucking teasing me. You like it when I make you fuck yourself don’t you? You like it when I fuck you so hard all you can do is think about coming…you’re fucking mine now and forever.” Derek grunted and his hips got faster and his thrusts were harder and Stiles thought he going to come again when Derek beat him to it. He came all in Stiles gripping Stiles’ hips to make him stay where he was and all Stiles could do was roll his eyes to the back of his head in ecstasy.

 

 

 

“Fuck Derek I’m yours that was so fucking hot.” Stiles said as he collapsed back on the counter as Derek pulled out slowly. He stuck his thumb over Stiles’ ass to make sure none of his seed comes spilling out. Derek hummed his approval.

 

 

“Now this what you are going to do.You’re going to go upstairs and get a butt plug and put that in your ass and keep my cum plugged into your ass all night as payback. Then before we go to sleep you can take the plug out and I’m going to fuck you into a coma.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear and Stiles melted, he swooned, he died, he all the above because fuck….

 

 

Stiles hopped off the counter clinching his cheeks together tight to keep the cum in his ass and smiled the entire way because ‘plan was a success.’


End file.
